Yoko Littner
Yoko Littner (ヨーコ・リットナー, Yōko Rittonā?) is a girl from Jeeha's neighboring village of Littner who had been chasing the Gunmen that crashed into Jeeha village during the events of episode 1. She wields an extensive range of firearms, most frequently of which is a long range sniper rifle modeled after the Barrett M82. Although she is of the same age group as Simon, she is very mature for her age and she is one of the most rational members of the group. Despite initially always badmouthing Kamina for his reckless behavior, it did not take long for her to confess her feelings to him. She was also Simon's love interest until he discovered that she was in love with Kamina. =Synopsis= Beastman War arc When Simon and Kamina attempted to defeat the Ganmen that appeared in their home , Yoko appears to offer then aid. Kamina remarks that "Surface girls are hot" and helps Yoko destroy the Ganmen. She then decides to join the two and helps them by providing back up fire and support. She tries her best to help Kamina face Viral but when she sees Simon cowering in fear,she yells at him to help. This helps Simon muster the courage to help Kamina. Over the next few episodes, she helps Simon and Kamina in their battles and in episode 7 gets worried when Kamina tries to defeat Thymilph's Dai-Gunzan. She is surprised to see Kittan and the others arrive. In episode 8, she reveals her crush on Kamina and the two kiss, which upsets Simon. During the battle, Yoko saves Kamina from a sneak attack and provides support. When Kamina is killed, she, like Simon, take it the hardest. When Simon meets Nia, she doesn't trust her at first (that's after she reveals she is Lord Genomes daughter). She is captured, along with most of the Team Dai Gurren. She attempts to escape and doubts getting out but sees Simon digging and remembers what Kamina said about Simon that he refused to he laughed at by Simon's back. On the deck of the ship, she shoots at Gaume, but his armor protects him.She watches Simon's speech and is surprised,while commenting that he needs some work. She gets uneasy of Nia while waiting for Dai-Gurren to be fixed. However when Adiane attacks, Yoko appears and shots her Ganmen square in the shoulder. From there,she helps Simon by piloting Gurren for Rossiu. She does her best but when Viral attacks,she opens her hatch to shoot which Viral then hits Gurren-Lagann causing her to be knocked out. Simon saves her and she watches him fight Viral one on one remarking that he can pilot alone. Cydomandra however holds her hostage,but when Dai-Gurren attacks, Simon saves her again. She then asks Simon if he knew that she liked Kamina, to which he smiled and said yes. From there one she helps Simon by advising him. She orders him to go on and defeat Lord Genome and helps by fighting against the Ganmen. Anti-Spiral war arc After the Beastman war, Yoko was around to help Kamina City get established. She eventually left for a small island where she became a teacher. Despite being a teacher and not usually being involved in the affairs, she hears about Simon's trail and gets angry by Rossiu's decision. As the island is evacuated, two Beastman attack and Yoko grabs her rifle and gets her old outfit on(with a new cloak). She defeats the two and decides,while lecturing her class that violence and stealing is wrong, to go save Simon. She shoots at the Anti-Spiral Nia before she flees. She frees Simon and Viral and helps them by piloting the Dayakkaiser. When Simon decides to go Nia, Yoko goes as well,supporting a new outfit (much to Kittan's surprise). She helps the members of team Dai-Gurren by holding out till Simon can transform the Chouginga gai gurren. When the group returns to the ship and it gets dragged down into the dark sea, Yoko, Kittan, Gimmy and Darry go out and estory the Anti-Spiral ships. When the missle to destroy the Death Spiral Machine fails, she decides to go and destroy it but Kittan goes instead, kissing her before he leaves. When Kittan goes out and dies, she is showen crying. She takes one of the gunner seats when Simon attempts to destory the fleet of ships but,like everyone else,is trapped in the Space Time labranyth. In her dream,she is a bounty hunter and a teacher,also revleaed to be the best shot in the galaxy,a super model and married to kittan. She,however reaches forward and shuts off the screen,thanking kamina and heading off to help simon. She appears as one of simons drills and takes a potion on the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann